The Gray Area Between Light and Dark
by Tanai
Summary: AU What would change if the Dark Lord fathered a child? What if that child wasn't entirely human? How would such an influence affect the War and the lives of those in it? There will be cursing, violence, m. illness, vampires... maybe more.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing that I have not created myself. This includes any and all characters, scenarios, locations thought up by J.K. Rowling. I make no money from this… if I did then I wouldn't be broke…

AN: This is just something that keeps floating through my head and I'm hoping that getting it down on paper will relieve me and perhaps entertain you. Thanks!!

Prologue

Behind a set of ancient double doors there was a flurry of activity. Shouting was followed by the sound of ragged breath, and finally the screams of a newborn infant. The doors opened and an unnaturally pale face motioned a figure into the room, "Sebastian, we must hurry, he will know and the child must not fall into his hands. The mother will not make it through the night, this is not a natural pregnancy, he meant for her to die, but we must protect the child. I shudder to think how that monster will twist her." Both men looked in the direction of a bed where a weak woman held the infant close to her chest.

"Her?" Sebastian looked toward the vampire, confused. "Augutus you told us child was to be male, an understudy to Riddle… how am I to care for a girl?"

Augustus eyed the man carefully and motioned towards the infant before speaking. "Yes I know. We were certain the baby was to be a boy. It was what he wanted, either he made a mistake or we had bad information, nevertheless, the child is a girl and she must be hidden. You agreed to this Sebastian, you knew what we knew. You must fulfill your promise and we don't have the liberty of time to argue over the sex of the child."

A booming thud resounded somewhere above them and distance shouts could be heard. The ancient lamps shook overhead throwing ominous shadows over the walls. A flurry of activity struck up and a tense atmosphere overtook the room as preparations began. Augustus walked towards the bed and while speaking with the woman took the infant from her shaking hold. "It is time Elizabeth, she will be safe."

The woman nodded, her pale face taking on a grayish hue. She opened her mouth to speak showing a glint of pointed teeth and was over taken by a coughing spasm, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. She reached up and touched her throat reaching for the ruby pendant and unclasped the chain.

"For her." she mouthed looking towards the baby and handing the pendant to Augustus.

Nodding and motioning towards Sebastian the two quickly left through a side door, leaving the chaos and soon to be deaths of the vampire den behind them.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing that I have not created myself. This includes any and all characters, scenarios, locations thought up by J.K. Rowling. I make no money from this… if I did then I wouldn't be broke…

Chapter 1

Chariot woke up slowly, enjoying the silence and peace that was so rare in her life. She was 16 and had known nothing but "training" ,as her mentor called it, her entire life. She was the Dark Lord's daughter, and she was being trained to fight him. Sebastian had told her all this years ago, when she was 7. He had said he was gone, but that he would be back and she had to be ready for him and now he was back. He'd been back for a year now and she was to fight him when she was ready, whatever that meant. He told her who she was and what she was, her mother was a vampire and had died shortly after giving birth to her, the Dark Lord had caused that too. So she was a half-breed she'd assumed... half vampire, half human and 100 percent freak. She had to have blood and it disgusted her, though it was only once a month and only 12 ounces to maintain her strength. She could be in the sunshine, but she had about 10 minutes without heavy duty sun protection before she was covered in blisters. You see she also needed regular food and suffered a terrible allergy to garlic which would cause her throat to swell and stop her breathing... which is also needed to do. It was like being a human without all the perks she'd thought. She didn't care that she was stronger and faster of that she could harness more magic than the average witch, she had to drink blood or die. Hell, Sebastian didn't even know if she was a mortal, though he suspected she was because of all her sensitivities and her need to eat food.

Sebastian had raised her as best as he could. She wasn't an easy child by any stretch and Augustus hadn't bothered to stay and help with the kid. He had named her Chariot after the ancient war vehicle and for the fact of fleeing Riddle just after her birth. They had settled in America, Louisiana to be exact. Still she had done well enough, she grew quickly and learned as fast as he could teach her. Her mother had left her estate to Sebastian for the well-being of Chariot and they lived on a secluded French-Style plantation house near the bayou. They had hired two squibs as housekeepers and he had used them for Chariot's feedings since infancy though she wasn't aware of this fact. He had been training her since the age of 4. Her father had been temporarily defeated by the Potter boy was Chariot was 2. He'd taught her strategy, survival skills, first aid, all the healing he knew, she had been raised with muggle electronics, and trained in wizarding etiquette and history. He'd placed her in ballet and gymnastics courses and she learned piano and violin. He'd had private tutors for magic lessons and had Augustus instruct her in vampire culture and her place in that society. He didn't know how, but she was a key part in how the war would turn out and he was damn sure that she would be ready to assume any role needed.

He had signed her up for Hogwarts this fall, as a transfer student. He'd said her mother and died in a fire and he hadn't been able to bear having his only child away at school until now. Chariot had played her part well when they came to test her, she messed up on the harder things and made the most intrigued faces at the explanations of how to correct them next time. Oh se knew her stuff years of tutoring had made sure that she was well beyond her age in skill level, it just wasn't wise to show them that. Nor would they reveal the girls lineage, all of that would remain a closely guarded secret for now. She was leaving for London in 2 weeks and would be starting at Hogwarts as a 5th year student in 3 weeks. The deputy headmistress had thought this to be the best placement for her so that she would be able to take her OWLS and NEWTS while attending Hogwarts.

Sighing Sebastian got up and walked down the hallway leading to Chariot's room. He wondered how she was going to adjust to Hogwarts, no one could deny deny the girl was a hot head. She was a good girl, but her temper and stubborn streak had been known to cause many headaches for many people when they stood in the way of what she wanted. He'd talked to her about this before, and remembered with a shudder how she had reacted.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"NO! I can not believe you Sebastian! You honestly think I'm just going to walk into some fucking wizard school AFTER my father has returned and just announce who I am?! Do you really think I'm that stupid? Maybe after I tell them how Riddle's my dad I'll make sure to find Harry fucking Potter and suck all the blood out of him and then..." Chariot paused her chest heaving and eyes glinting wildly, "and then I'll walk up to Dumbledore and tell him that I know everything, that I'm spying and that I honestly don't give a flying fuck about his god-damned schemes!"

"Chariot calm down. You know thats not what I'm saying-"

She pushed away from the table and stood, her long platinum hair whipping around her pale face and somehow adding to the aura of anger she was pouring out. "Oh really? Then what exactly are you saying hmm? That I don't know how to control myself? Tell me damn it!"

"I'm saying that you let your temper get the best of you. I'm saying that you allow anger to cloud your best judgment and I'm saying that you _must not_ allow that to happen."

"It won't. I'm not a complete fucking retard. Whatever. I'm done." She stood up and grabbed her barely touched dinner and promptly threw it on the floor before storming out and slamming every possible door as she stomped across the estate.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Chariot slowly climbed out of bed and began getting ready. She reached in the drawer and grabbed the sun protection salve Sebastian had been making her since she was a baby and began liberally applying it to her whole body before dressing for the day. She'd admit it freely, she absolutely loved fashion... and makeup and basically every other girly thing imaginable. Dressing in a pair of dark wash denim jeans and a worn out kids size concert t-shirt she began applying makeup. She could have used magic, but when she had the time there was something relaxing about doing it herself. She chose a smoky eye done in grays and dark blues to highlight her own large blue eyes and a simple glossy lip before tossing her hair in a messy curly bun and wrapping a thin dark blue metallic scarf around her head to keep her fine hair out of her eyes.

Standing to look in the full length mirror situated next to the bay window she turned to the side and sucked in before groaning.

"Could be better." she mumbled before walking across her spacious room and opening the door.

"Shit Sebastian! Mind telling me why you're standing at my door looking like a zombie?"

He started slightly and grinned before nodding his head and motioning her to follow. They walked together towards main hallway and down the large double stairs before either spoke.

"I got you a room at the Leaky Cauldron for the week before school starts" She nodded and grunted an affirmative reply. "I know I can trust you, but don't go outside of Diagon Alley and try to stay out of the muggle world, your accent would give you away as a foreigner and we don't want any attention."

"You told me this yesterday." She was getting a little irked at being treated like a child.

"I know and I'm telling you again, now go eat some breakfast and afterwords I've placed a copy of Hogwarts A History in the library. I'll be testing you on the first 5 chapters at dinner. Also, your goblet is waiting in the kitchen, you'll need to hurry before it spoils."

Chariot groaned. The goblet was how they referred to her monthly feeding. She dreaded it, but she craved it and knew the sooner she drank it the better she'd feel. She headed toward the kitchen and opened the fridge, reaching for the large opaque glass that sat on a shelf she could feel her heartbeat quicken. It was always like this, exciting almost. She held it to her mouth and drank greedily, careful not to spill. She could feel her senses coming alive. Her skin tingled and her ears picked out the sound of a housekeeper doing laundry somewhere below her. Everything became brighter, more clear as she finished and for an instant she felt as though nothing in this world could stop her from anything.

She lowered herself to the floor and sat staring at the particles of dust glinting through the kitchen window. She listened to the sound of people moving through the house, heard their hearts beat faster and they lifted heavy items and went up and down stairs. She felt the faint of air from the air conditioner tickle her skin. This was the part that scared her. This was the part that made her want more. This was her inhuman side, her monster. The monster would have gone and drained those poor souls dry if she let it. It would have her drinking daily to live her life in this high that feeding gave her. She stood and walked to the sink splashing her face with cold water willing sanity to return, and slowly it did.

* * *

The next two weeks passed in a blur for Chariot. She was studying British culture, Hogwarts history, and training daily. Before she knew it it was the night before she'd be leaving for the Leaky Cauldron.

"The port-key is set to activate at 1 pm. You'll arrive in the main entrance of the Leaky Cauldron. Once you have your room-"

"I _know._ Meet McGonagall at 3 pm in the private dining room to receive my schedule and school lists and goto Gringotts and withdraw money to get supplies. Behave, be good, don't wander and keep my nose clean."

Sebastian smiled and nodded. He reached out and grabbed the thin girl to ruffle her hair.

"No! Why- ARGH!!!" She reached up and covered her heads with both arms before dissolving into a lump to protect herself from the oncoming attacks of tickling and noogies.

"I- OW DAMN-IT! I've got- hahahaha- no stop! I need to- umph! PACK!" she finally broke loose and ran across the parlor and toward the stairs.

"Girl you've been packing all week. I doubt they'll provide walk in closets for you!" Sebastian shouted after her.

Safely in her room Chariot flopped on her bed. She was done packing, she'd been done, but hell, an excuse is an excuse. Looking around she made a mental reminder to place a few handy jinx's on her room in case Sebastian got nosy and tried to snoop while she was gone. Falling to sleep she dreamed of pissed off Sebastian's showing up at Hogwarts wearing fluffy pink tutu's and sporting bow-tied pigtails.


End file.
